Un Obsidiana
by TinaCeballos
Summary: Valkyon busca su lugar en el cuartel general de Eel.


_**Un Obsidiana**_

 _Tina Ceballos_

 _- **DECLAIMER** -_

 _Eldarya y sus personajes son propiedad de Chiinomiko y Bemov._

 _- **BETA READER-**_

 _Echiie_

 _Fanfic sin fines de lucro._

Valkyon— Pff, Obsidiana. —Un inaudible quejido salía entre los labios de un pequeño que caminaba por el Cuartel General de Eel sin saber qué hacer, meneaba la coleta alta que sujetaba su corto cabello plateado y sostenía una mirada aburrida entre sus afilados ojos ámbar. Estaba completamente disgustado. El niño de unos once años se veía aparentando trece, y había salido de la biblioteca con las manos en los bolsillos y un gesto aburrido, existían motivos en ese momento.

Una semana pasó desde que llegó a la guardia de Eel, y desde el inicio se había sentido pequeño mientras caminaba por los pasillos pasando desapercibido, más bien ignorado olímpicamente por casi todos en el lugar, nadie podía tomarlo en serio. Era un niño. Todos parecían demasiado ocupados haciendo algo y sobre todo, él era alguien del que desconfiaban al provenir de una tribu desconocida de nómadas, los nómadas no eran personas buenas; él lo sabía, pero no podía ocultar de dónde venía, bastaba con verlo comer o mirarlo cuando entrenaba su resistencia por las tardes.

Llegó hasta la sala de las puertas y miró varias veces la biblioteca de la que había salido hace media hora.

Hoy no estaba cohibido ni tampoco se sentía pequeño solo estaba disgustado, quizás decepcionado, entendía que en su persona era de destacar la fuerza bruta, quizás no mucho el ingenio, pero era lógico y paciente, pensó que eso bastaría.

Y es que el pequeño Valkyon no podía negarlo desde que entró al CG y vio a la mujer alta, fina y de sigilosos movimientos entrar a la sala de cristal detrás de él pasando completamente desapercibida, el menor decidió que era hora de hacer el test, ser un Sombra y aprender algo tan guay como eso, pensaba mucho en ello, sería interesante ser como un ninja, llevar a cabo misiones estratégicas y poseer dotes tan geniales como hacer desaparecer la presencia, cosas que Valkyon no había visto antes, habilidades con las que cualquier infante soñaba y que él podía lograr.

"Sin duda más interesante que las luchas espartanas a muerte", había pensado en ese momento tras mirar de reojo a la mujer de cabellos azabaches volver a salir ignorándolo completamente. Sin embargo, estando en la biblioteca, el niñito de un cuerno trajo consigo el resultado del cuestionario que le había hecho, algo un poco tonto, pensó el moreno mientras respondía y tenía cuidado de decir "cuchillo y valor" solo las veces que realmente fuera correcto; inmediatamente supo, al ver su semblante alarmado, que no iba a escuchar lo que quería, su voz aguda se lo anticipó: le susurró "Obsidiana" con una sonrisa antes de llegar hacia él y extenderle el formulario que tenía que entregar al líder de guardia, en ese momento Valkyon solo pudo poner una mala cara mientras el pequeño y asustadizo niño frente a él no parecía enterarse y balbuceaba algo sobre la edad y que era increíble, pero el niño mayor ya se había marchado dejando al de un cuerno divagar solo en la biblioteca.

Valkyon movía sus dedos tocando el papel que había doblado y metido en el bolsillo del pantalón, escuchó una potente risa venir desde la entrada, ya lo había visto antes, el escandaloso líder de Obsidiana. Siempre parecía borracho, pensaba el moreno, llevaba una barba de cinco días y al parecer estaba pendiente de tener su cabello hacia arriba, quizás usaba orugas cremosas para crear una especie de gel, cargaba con armas pesadas y grandes que a Valkyon solo le parecían enormes, por lo general ese sujeto hacía un gran alboroto con los nuevos reclutas haciendo ruidos desde la forja; nada que ver con la gracia con la que hacían todo los Sombra o lo orgullosos e inteligentes que eran los Absenta. Obsidiana eran solo unos escandalosos.

El líder pasó con unos reclutas, los mandó a la forja y subió a la biblioteca quizás a llenar un reporte, Valkyon suspiró sabiendo que no podría simplemente alcanzar a su tribu y volver a sobrevivir en el bosque, había hecho una promesa con la persona que lo cuidó, y debería ser capaz de cumplirla, no se dejaría afectar solo por eso.

"No quiero que seas parte de una tribu de nómadas que roba comida, no nos aceptan en los pueblos, no hay raciones extras, y no tenemos forma de abrir un portal. No es lo que hubiera querido tu abuelo cuando te dejo conmigo", sentenció el hombre que había cuidado de él pero que nunca se atrevió a catalogarlo como su padre, y al parecer sus palabras fueron suficiente razón para deshacerse de él.

El moreno no lo demostró, aunque, por supuesto, el Valkyon de once años recién cumplidos lloró en silencio la noche antes de que lo abandonaran en Eel, se olvidaran de su existencia, y dejarán solo al cachorro raro que no tenía familia, lo dejaron a la interperie en el llano sabiendo que nunca sería capaz de atravesar en solitario el bosque.

"Fui capaz en las montañas, debo ser capaz aquí", se dijo internamente tratando de despejar esos recuerdos que ya no eran tristes, solo amargos.

— ¿Vas a seguir viendo el piso hasta hacerle un agujero? —la niña mal humorada de cola esponjada pasó por ahí en ese momento, por lo general lo ignoraba como todos los demás, ella siempre llevaba su ropa de aprendiz: una camisa blanca y grande, encajada a un gran faldón de botones, y su cabello corto. En su mirada ella no ocultaba la desgracia de tenerlo cerca, por eso Valkyon evitaba cruzársela, cosa que era fácil ya que pasaba estudiando o encerrada en la sala de cristal con el guardián del cristal, luego sus ratos libres eran solo quejas y quejas sobre todo y todos.

— Uhm… —no le respondió esperando que se fuera, lo cual hizo que las mejillas de la futura guardiana se hincharan en rojo, como siempre, Miiko no sabía ocultar nada de nada tan clara como el agua.

— ¡Eso es lo molesto de ti! —le reprochó. Valkyon le sostuvo la mirada con sus afilados ojos ámbar, le había molestado sin razón.

— ¿¡No te enteras de nada!? Todos viven ocupados trabajando y haciendo cosas, ¡y llega un niño exigiendo comida y le dan un lugar donde dormir en una situación como esta! ¿¡Porque no estás en el pueblo!? —fue tan repentino que quizás ella había estado guardándose esa queja desde hace tiempo, sin embargo, las acusaciones tomaron por sorpresa a Valkyon, el moreno sintió algo de impotencia y desaire al no poder responder a Miiko, al tiempo que pensaba que quizás ella era la única que en realidad le dedicaba un gesto por una razón como esa y no porque posiblemente era la cría de algún difunto criminal.

Sin hablar quiso hacerle frente a Miiko al menos para restablecer su orgullo y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue mostrarle el papel doblado que había adquirido tras un test que lo hacía apto para ser de Obsidiana; Valkyon, quien no había hablado, mantenía su semblante inalterable. Ya se esperaba un comentario sarcástico sobre la que sería la guardia más escandalosa, algo como: "Déjame adivinar, ¿cuchillo y valor?". Sin embargo, la de cabellos azulados cortos hasta el cuello miró con los ojos bien abiertos el papel.

— ¡Cómo lo robaste, le diré a Ka...! —Valkyon le cortó.

— ¡No lo robé! —el sonido fue efímero, las primeras palabras claras que salieron de la boca de Valkyon desde que llegó, Miiko quedo pasmada y avergonzada.

— Y un miembro de Obsidiana nunca miente. —la voz potente y áspera salió de la nada desde atrás de Valkyon para darle una palmada al menor que casi lo hace caer de bruces al suelo, el hombre olía mal, o quizás era el gran saco de piel de oso que nunca salía de su cuerpo, sostenía una amarilla y sincera sonrisa que Valkyon no sabía si le provocaba alivio o repulsión, en ese momento Miiko paró las orejas, infló los mofletes y desapareció indignada de la escena.

— ¡Bahahaha! —Las carcajadas estridentes resonaron por toda aquella extensa sala...— Hombre, casi me voy de boca al piso cuando Keroshane me dijo que el niñito raro había quedado en mi guardia. ¿Cómo es que un niño puede obtener un resultado en un test de guardias? —el hombre, como siempre, decía lo que pensaba y se rascaba la cabeza mientras Valkyon lo miraba incrédulo doblando y guardando el papel. No lo iba a llenar, ni siquiera sabía escribir correctamente.

— Son solo preguntas. —respondió Valkyon en un susurro de voz, ahora que lo pensaba, también Miiko y el niñito asustadizo habían reaccionado con incredulidad ante el resultado.

— ¿Crees que dejamos entrar a cualquiera por preguntas? —le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, al parecer proporcionárselo en ese lugar con su gigantesca palma hizo que Valkyon de nuevo perdiera el equilibrio, pero se mantuvo en pie, no caería frente al oso de Obsidiana; el líder de la guardia le dedicó una mirada significativa entendiendo varias cosas. — Tsk, niño bruto, es lógico que hay magia de por medio y en un mocoso es raro que haya algo definido, algo tan trascendental como una guardia a la que pertenecerás siempre no es cualquier cosa que se pueda tomar a la ligera. —por primera vez aquel hombre explicaba algo, y en ese momento a Valkyon el sujeto no le pareció tan rudimentario, sin embargo, aún le desagradaba.

— Keroshane y Miiko también son niños. —el moreno mencionó a los únicos dos infantes que conocía en el CG, buscando una respuesta para ello también.

— En la Guardia Brillante no se entra por test, es cuestión de sangre o de recomendación. —balbuceó el líder de guardia como si lo que dijera fuese evidente, cosa que disgustó a Valkyon. — Y como son cargos importantes en el futuro, me parece que es ideal que empiecen desde ahora. —tiró una indirecta, Valkyon lo notó, el apodado Big Bear de Obsidiana le miró: sus ojos, lo reconoció en ese momento, los ojos ámbar no brillaban en fuego emocionado por la batalla o por lo que había dicho sobre un cargo importante, y en ese momento se dijo que no obligaría a un mocoso a nada.

— Intenta hacer el test dentro de un mes, con tus malas pulgas y tu mudez a lo mejor quedas en otra guardia fácilmente. —bufó el líder sabiendo que no era tan sencillo y en ese momento el pequeño Valkyon que había dejado de hablar hacía un rato, sintió varias cosas.

No entendía bien qué sentía, ¿ese hombre le dijo frío? Bueno, quizás tenía razón, pero aun así no entendía bien si lo recibía en su guardia o quería que esperara y volviera a hacer el test.

Hablar con ese sujeto era tan difícil. En realidad, hablar con él era fácil, el hombre cotorreaba por ambos, lo difícil era entenderlo, o quizás era muy joven; se cuestionó tomando rumbo hacia los cuartos comunes donde le habían dado una pequeña cama rectangular al lado de otras cinco iguales, ahí descansaban los miembros que vivían lejos de la guardia pero no eran muchos así que sobraban camas incluso en la otra habitación.

Miiko tenía razón, solo estaba vagando por los pasillos mientras veía a todo el mundo ocupado, para Valkyon ya era hasta lógico que le dedicarán ese tipo de miradas.

Era casi de noche a esa hora, un grupo de aprendices Absenta salían hacia los huertos. Valkyon caminó hasta los cuartos del segundo piso y miró tras la ventana, había varios reclutas Absenta sembrando plantas y regando helechos.

Notó que quizás los Sombra entrenaban de noche, solo parecían llegar y llegar de misiones, y los jóvenes parecían salir solo cuando tenían hambre, en ese momento Valkyon vio salir a un grupo de Obsidianas jóvenes con un trozo de carne entre las manos, huyendo de un muchacho de algunos diecisiete años, con cara de cerdo.

— Tsk. —chasqueó la lengua, volvió a la planta baja en busca de su cama y se hizo un ovillo entre las sábanas, quería hacer algo.

En la tarde del día siguiente Valkyon trataba de sobrevivir a duras penas con la ración que tenía de hace dos días, para él que no hacía nada era inaudito aceptar comida sin merecerlo, incluso en una tribu de nómadas existían esas reglas que él se esforzaba por cumplir; dijo eso luego de que el muchacho —que reconocía como Jamon— le preguntara si comería o moriría de hambre.

Jamon, luego de escucharlo, le respondió que buscara rápido algo que hacer y le aventó un pan que no tocaría hasta haber cumplido su promesa. No era tan difícil, había soportado días enteros de hambre entre los viajes, por lo menos podía picotear el pan de hace dos días y llenarse con agua para mantener la panza llena.

Le dedicó la mañana a ello: empezó paseándose por el jardín, no tenía malezas y no se atrevía a tocar ninguna planta por miedo a que resultará ser alguna medicinal. Se paseó por la cocina donde el cocinero de unos veinticuatro años lo miró con cara de pocas pulgas y lo sacó de la taberna con esa misma mirada, sin pronunciar palabras, era un hombre tenebroso. Entendió que no podría ir a hacer nada en la biblioteca ni en la enfermería, no sabía nada, estorbaría solamente, además no era delicado como para ser un ayudante de estas.

Se asomó a la forja como última medida; la forja le recordaba algo que él trataba de no pensar mucho, no había nadie, al menos.

Entró, era un lugar caliente y había todo tipo de armas colgadas en la pared. Valkyon no podía recordar el nombre de todas, así que se quedó más de diez minutos relacionando las armas que conocía con las nuevas, era como jugar.

Entonces sintió el fogaje volviéndose intenso y vio carbón de la chimenea aún incandescente, observo con detenimiento las láminas de hierro gruesas que quizás el herrero querría convertir en algo muy delgado, tendría que martillar mucho, reconoció con un poco de anhelo el poder ayudar martillando.

Recordó con nostalgia lo que no quería.

Alguna vez la única mujer de la tribu le había dicho en secreto que su abuelo había sido un buen herrero, podía abastecer él solo al pueblo de donde los habían sacado, la mujer le dijo que ya no había comida así que tuvieron que irse. Algunos corrieron con suerte de ser recogidos por familiares en pueblos vecinos, sin embargo, ellos eran rechazados ya que la comida no alcanzaría. Recordaba a la mujer por mirar con odio a las demás personas, Valkyon intentó imaginar el dolor que pasó aquella mujer al ser ignorada por todos sus conocidos, ella nunca respondió la razón por la cual no llegaban los abastos desde el pueblo principal de la región; luego el moreno preguntó por su padre y el semblante de la mujer se oscureció: "Él solo era un asesino", sentenció sin importarle la amarga mirada del niño de ojos afilados.

Desde aquel entonces la mujer no le contó mucho más, quizás cada vez que lo veía recordaba que era hijo de su padre, y aquella vez solo fue un momento de lastima.

Por esa razón Valkyon nunca había logrado hacer un lazo con nadie en la tribu, ni siquiera con ese hombre rudo que le daba de comer.

Tocó con sus dedos el hierro, estaba caliente, el carbón ardiendo olía bien, le gustaba la sensación que le brindaba el lugar, sentir como pronto empezaría a destilar sudor debido al calor le estimuló tanto que estuvo a punto de tomar un mazo e intentar golpear el hierro.

— ¿Qué haces, cachorro? —y fue sorprendido antes de siquiera tocarlo, se volteó a ver al líder Obsidiana, a quien había visto varias veces en la mañana rondando y ahora completamente embobado dentro de su zona de trabajo. Valkyon se apartó violentamente del mazo.— ¡Bahahahaha! ¿Quieres intentar? —Valkyon no respondió, para el otro eso no era una negativa.— Vale, pero temo decirte que primero debes ser capaz de levantar mi mazo. —a Valkyon le pareció que lo tomaba por tonto, pero al tomar el gran martillo entre sus manos y no poderlo levantar más de dos centímetros se sintió avergonzado.

— ¡Bahahahaha! —esa risa... Valkyon intentó ocultar una mirada de recelo que el gran oso pasó por alto.

— Por eso mis jóvenes siempre están enérgicos entrenando, deberían venir cansados pero solo piensan en jugar. —el hombre hinchaba su pecho hablando de su guardia. Valkyon se cuestionó eso aún avergonzado, solo los veía correr y entrar al bosque, el líder ya se estaba acostumbrado a la mudez del otro, aunque le había parecido increíble que hubiese podido ser capaz de levantar un poco su mazo preferido. Hasta hace poco el líder se había enterado que sus reclutas más jóvenes jugaban a intentar llevarse su mazo pero siempre lo encontraba en el mismo lugar, por lo general los recién llegados no desarrollaban fuerza bruta antes que resistencia, que él les facilitaba exigiéndoles correr al bosque y entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo en la arena del claro; quizás Valkyon ya había pasado por una especie de entrenamiento de resistencia, de hecho no lo dudaba.

Se entretuvo tanto en sus pensamientos que no vio al menor salir de la nada, bueno tampoco era grave, Valkyon solo no aceptaba lo que en realidad quería y le gustaba, al parecer se empeñaba en negar que pertenecía ahí, conociendo su historial y deduciendo lo que quizás fue su pasado lo mejor era dejarlo descubrirlo por sí mismo.

Al salir, Valkyon se vio en una situación un tanto escandalosa, Jamon había salido corriendo frente a él llorando y gritando "¡He visto a jamón! ¡Jamon muerto! ¡Jamon no comida!". Corría despavorido y detrás de él iba Miiko con los brazos rodeando su estómago tratando de soportar las ganas increíbles que tenía de reírse mientras trataba de alcanzarlo. De la despensa vio salir a varios Sombra, adultos, y más que llegaban desde la puerta con cargamentos, como si después de todo este tiempo todos los Sombra hubieran vuelto al CG.

Con cuidado Valkyon se asomó curioso a la despensa donde lo sorprendió por detrás el niño unicornio.

— Shhh. —le dijo con un dedo en los labios, él también quería ver.

Dentro observó a los reclutas Sombra quitarse grandes mochilas y dejar en el suelo bultos de granos, era la comida, los que quedaron anotaban en libretas lo que había, quizá asegurándose de que estaba todo lo que habían traído.

— ¿Esto bastará? —preguntó una mujer que vestía telas con flores diminutas, sujetas a un cinturón, llevaba una pipa en la mano y el cabello recogido en un peinado que resultaba gracioso; era una mujer menuda, pero su aura y gestos la hacían ver tenebrosa.

— No sé si dure los seis meses pero su esfuerzo es grato y será recomenzado. —era la voz del guardián del cristal. Los adultos se fueron hasta la taberna y Valkyon vio en el piso lo que parecía un animal muerto; entendió enseguida el escándalo que había armado Jamón, no era para menos, habían traído un cerdo enteró hasta la cabeza, se escuchó la risita de Miiko debajo de él, no supo cuándo pero Miiko se había metido en silencio entre la puerta y él.

Ahora estaba espiando la despensa luego de reconfortar a Jamon diciendo que las personas se parecían a algunos animales y eso no significaba que él fuera comestible, aun así el grandullón no quiso volver.

No se escuchaba nada, sin embargo, para los tres era interesante saber el contenido de los cargamentos, desde frutas rojas que le encantaban a Kero hasta galletas saladas que hacían eufórica a Miiko, Valkyon no sabía por qué se habían metido ambos entre él pero reconoció que ver tanta comida junta era un sueño, y de repente ¡plop!.

La puerta se abrió y los tres menores cayeron como fichas de dominó uno encima del otro con Valkyon amortiguando el golpe. La mujer Sombra los miró por un segundo con su semblante gélido y luego siguió su camino. Detrás de esta apareció un niño de cabellos azabache y una sonrisa ancha, dedicándoles una mirada que Miiko reconoció como la más pedante del mundo.

— Él es otro que, como tú, entró a una guardia a temprana edad. —aclaró el pequeño Keroshane poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Miiko. – Es demasiado orgulloso. – terminó por decir.

— Más bien narcisista, solo vive altanero porque Madame lo lleva a sus misiones como su maestra. —Miiko se quejó, al parecer esa mujer era importante aunque en los ojos de Miiko había un deje de ilusión. Los tres terminaron de pararse y Miiko se fue tras el guardián del cristal cuando éste salió.

— Ella siempre ha querido un poco de acción. —Keroshane llamó su atención luego de notar como Valkyon seguía a Miiko con la mirada. — Ya sabes, como todos, y Madame es la única mujer jefa de guardia así que le hace ilusión siempre verla, pero aun así Miiko será una gran guardiana. —aunque la idea de la niña gritona como jefa no era un buen panorama para ninguno de los dos, ambos se reconfortaron pensando que de hecho ella siempre parecía tener la razón y pensaba bien las cosas.

Valkyon se dirigió a la forja y observó tras la puerta, de nuevo, miró al holgazán líder que en vez de ir a alguna misión estaba dándole duro a una placa de metal, vio a dos miembros jóvenes sonreírle animados diciendo que irían a la arena a pelear, y él dio el visto bueno, Valkyon casi no veía Obsidianas adultos, intuyó que eran más requeridos en las misiones de eliminación.

Valkyon entró finalmente y fue ignorado, tomó lo que él reconoció como "piedra de entrenamiento" y empezó a entrenar sus brazos, luego de un rato ya no le importó el ruido de la forja y volvió a disfrutar sin pudor del calor que le hacía destilar sudor por todo el cuerpo, supo que esa noche comería pan y que en ese momento, desde que tenía memoria, se sintió a gusto en un lugar.

En la gran mesa de piedra, el sudoroso líder Obsidiana pensaba que no se la dejaría fácil haciéndolo fuerte, mientras le daba la bienvenida al pequeño Valkyon en silencio.


End file.
